Resident Evil OC Story
by foxxer1999
Summary: This is hopefully another great OC story I will be trying out. I will emphasize that I am only accepting THREE in this one, so if your not a RE fan, don't even try. I hope you enjoy if you do, and hopefully your character will make it out ALIVE! Thank you! Might not happen, because I started doing other stuff, and didn't realize I was putting a lot on myself, but I'll try.
1. Character App

**This is an example of a character application.**

Name: Anthony Kingsman

Gender: Male

Occupation: Police Officer

Appearance: 5' 8'', blonde hair, blue eyes. Light skin, and wears contact lenses all the time. Not very muscular, but is very skinny, and he considers that an advantage for himself.

Hometown: Atlanta Georgia

Weapon of Choice: Revolver/ pocket knives

Favorite Resident Evil character (if any): Claire Redfield

 **A/N: I will only be accepting THREE! So make them good! Also, if you don't put a favorite, I will pair you with someone random, but everyone will get paired with a different person, so put multiple ones just in case the first is already taken. I will try to do this one as well, but I have another OC story I will be writing, so there might not be as much of this. But I will try my best! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. The Character Lineups!

Characters:

Name: Anthony Kingsman  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Cop  
Appearance: 5' 8'', blonde hair, blue eyes. Light skin, and wears contact lenses all the time. Not very muscular, but is very skinny, and he considers that an advantage for himself.  
Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia  
Weapon Of Choice: Revolver/Pocket knives  
Favorite Resident Evil Character: Claire Redfield

Name: Trey Irving  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Hacker  
Appearane: Dyed hair, tall, muscular  
Hometown: Paris, France/ Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
Weapon of Choice: Machete and Sword  
Favorite resident evil character: Jill Valentine

Name: Katina Sky  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Mercenary  
Hometown: Atlanta Georgia  
Weapon of Choice: Desert Eagle, Hand to hand  
Favorite Resident Evil Character: Ada Wong/Jill Valentine/Leon Kennedy

Name: Raquel Witters  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: College student  
Appearance: 5'4', brunette hair, big brown eyes, skinny body, always use boots for the action  
Hometown: Atlanta Georgia  
Weapon choice: Whatever it is essential to survive, idk a hydra or magnum  
Favorite Resident Evil character: Jill Valentine, Albert Wesker and Leon S Kennedy.

 **A/N: I will pair up the people who like more characters with one of the choices. I will try my best to do this one as well as my UWA one whenever I can, but I won't do it all the time though, cause I am a busy person. Thank you to the ones that submitted characters, and I hope you enjoy.**


	3. What The Hell Happened?

**A/N: It's FINALLY here! The First OFFICIAL Resident Evil Chapter! I thought long and hard about doing this, due to UWA, but I have given in, and decided to do it! Enjoy!**

 **This plot's ideas are both original and barrowed, like the one in the first part of this story.**

Chapter 1: What The Hell Happened?

Atlanta Georgia: 0300 hours (3 AM for you guys that don't understand military time), July 1, 2016.

"Ouch, my head…" Anthony can barely hear anything, and his vision is blurry. An explosion has just gone off in an Umbrella Corporation lab. People are screaming and running around him. He looks up, and his vision slowly starts clearing. The first thing he sees is a person on top of another one, and the later person is getting skin ripped off of him, and screaming. Anthony pulls out his gun, and springs to his feet.

"Sir! Get off of him!" The person gets up, and lunges at him. He is not human. Anthony struggles with him for a bit, and suddenly, the person stops, and falls forward. There's a knife in the back of his head. Anthony sees a woman wearing a cut shirt and a red jacket standing across from where the knife was thrown. The person hits the ground, and Anthony looks at her.

"Impressive." Anthony says leaning towards the knife.

"Never thought I'd have to use it like that." The woman replies, as Anthony picks up the knife.

"S.T.A.R.S?" Anthony asks, examining the knife.

"It was my brother's, he asked me to come here to investigate the Umbrella Corporation lab here."

"Well, it just exploded." She turns towards the lab.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run!" She breaks into full sprint, and Anthony looks towards the lab. There are approximately one thousand people running out of the blaze, and none of them look like they're in pain.

Still Atlanta: Two hours later

An alarm goes off, and people start screaming, as college student Raquel Witters lies sleeping in her bunk bed in her college dorm. She opens her eyes, and sees the time. She sits up, and sees that her dorm door is open. She stretches, and walks out. A person shoves her, and she falls. She sits up enough to see somebody eating somebody. The eater suddenly bursts open with blood flying out of the back of his head. A man wearing a uniform appears, and helps her to her feet.

"Thank you, sir." She says, leaning on the man's shoulder.

"Don't mention it." He replies, scrambling to get away from something behind them. The man goes to open the doors to leave, but they are locked.

"Damn teenagers…" The man mumbles.

"Hey…"

"No offense, can you run now?" Raquel stands up and runs ahead of the man.

"Follow me, I know a way out. But what the hell is happening?"

"It's a long story, ms."

"The names Raquel."

"Leon." He answers back.

"Well, there's roof access, it's right, here." She goes to open it, but it's locked. "But, it's never locked…" She struggles with it.

"Allow me…" Leon backs up, and takes a running start. He kicks the door open, with authority. He runs ahead, and Raquel looks in awe. They run to the roof, and lock the door behind them.

"Alright, do you have any friends?" Leon asks.

"Yes actually, I know this cop, named Anthony Kingsman, we call just call him Anthony."

"We?"

"Yeah, we know one more person, her name is Katina Sky, she's a mercenary." Raquel says, casually.

"Are they both in town right now?"

"Anthony always is; he would be at the police station right now."

"What about Katina?"

"She pops in now and again, but never gives us a heads up."

"Well, let's go find Anthony." Leon replies, signaling towards the edge of the roof.

Just Outside Atlanta: 0258 hours (2:58 AM) July 1, 2016

Katina Sky, actually a mercenary, is ready to go see her friends for the first time in months. She had been sent by the Government to spy on Umbrella's dealings, and had discovered a lab in Atlanta. She had to warn them about it. She had been sent in alongside Ada Wong, also a mercenary, with her own agenda.

"We go in and out Ada." Katina says, using her binoculars to survey the scene.

"I've been doing this a long time kid; I know what to do." She winks at her.

"That's not what happened in New York."

"We'll never speak of that." Ada says.

"What's the- "She is cut off by an explosion going off in the distance. Katina looks in the direction, and sees flames developing in the distance.

"Oh no, Anthony!" Katina screams before running towards Atlanta.

"Who's this Anthony anyways?" Ada asks, chasing after her.

"A good friend of mine, he has no clue what's going on." Katina says, sprinting into Atlanta.

Toronto Ontario Canada: 2300 hours (11 PM) June 30, 2016

Trey Irving, a man who moved from Paris France to be with his girl, Ivy Jones, in Canada, was ready to celebrate his one-year anniversary with her. They had been up all night, talking and drinking wine. Trey was having the time of his life. Trey had bought a ring for her that day, and was going to propose as soon as it turned to midnight. All he had to do was get through one more hour.

Half an hour passed, and suddenly, there was a pounding at the front door of their two-story house. They were upstairs, and the two go to answer it.

The door opens, and the two are greeted by two men wearing gas masks.

"Gentlemen, can we help you?" Ivy asks nervously.

"Good evening you two, we have heard news of a terrible air disease that has engulfed Toronto, and we need to get everyone into quarantine immediately!" One of them men goes to grab Ivy, but Trey slaps him away.

"Gardez vos mains sur ma dame buster (Keep your hands of my lady buster)!" Trey defends, speaking French.

"Sir, this is for your own good." Trey is ready to clock one of the guys.

"Let's cooperate for now Trey…"

"We'll explain more later." The two men escort them to what looks like a prison van. "This is not an arrest, and to prove that, we won't even handcuff you." The two men let the two step into the van together, and they shut the doors. They get in, and there's a barred window there so they can see the guys get in. The engine starts, and the van starts moving.

"So, what's the disease?" Trey asks the driver.

"It's classified." The driver answers hesitantly.

 **A/N: This is how this story is going to go, this is the basic layout for how I will write the chapters of this. I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you all next time (or will I?). Peace**


End file.
